(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for collecting and draining waste fluids, such as used oil, from vehicles as these waste fluids are drained from the vehicle. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device that mounts on a vehicle axle or other structure to collect, shield, and re-direct the flow of these fluids to be collected in another container.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Motor vehicles such as cars, full-size light duty trucks and sport utility vehicles, as well as other trucks require routine maintenance to ensure the longevity and reliability of the components of the vehicle. This maintenance includes the changing of fluids, such as engine oil, coolant, brake fluid, and other oils or liquids. Unfortunately, however, the design of the vehicle makes it very difficult to change these fluids without spillage of the fluids onto components of the vehicle. For example, popular versions of a four wheel drive light duty truck manufactured by the General Motors Corporation has a drive shaft that extends from the vehicle""s transfer case to the front axle, and which extends below the engine oil filter, which is mounted horizontally to clear the drive-shaft. Thus, when changing the oil filter, an amount of oil is inevitably spilled onto the drive shaft. The presence of oil on the drive shaft is unsightly, and leads to the accumulation of dirt and other debris on the drive shaft.
Commercially available funnels and other drainage collection tools do not offer the needed stability and convenience of use in gathering fluids where access to the source of the fluid is obstructed. Thus, technicians often dispense with the attempt to use these tools and simply let the surrounding components get soiled by the fluids.
Thus, there remains a need for a device that is easy to use and which cooperates with other known tools to help the technician collect the used fluids as they are being drained from the vehicle, and which shield the vehicle""s components from this fluid as it is being drained.
Still further, there remains a need for a device that can be mounted on the component to be protected, and which protects that component from the waste fluid as it is drained.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a fluid shielding and collection tool, which includes:
a collecting planar surface, the collecting planar surface having a raised border and a downspout extending from the raised border; and
an attachment or gripping device used to grip the vehicle""s components to be shielded and to support the collecting planar surface at the needed orientation to cause the fluids to be collected and diverted towards a final collecting device, such as a drain pan.
According to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the planar area consists of a flat surface with a perimeter which terminate in a raised rounded brim or lip. An edge of the planar area extends into a runoff duct or spill way that extends down and away from the planar area or surface. The brim or lip of the planar area follows the spill way, bounding the spill way towards a spill way exit.
In a highly preferred embodiment it is further contemplated that the means or attachment or gripping device used to grip the vehicle""s components to be shielded consists of a pair of spaced apart tabs. The tabs mount against the component to be shielded and stabilize the planar surface to ensure that fluids collected on the planar surface are permitted to flow towards the spill way.
Still further, it is contemplated that the spaced apart tabs and a portion of the invention used to define the planar surface define a generally rectangular enclosure which is particularly well suited for mounting over the yokes of a universal joint. Thus, this embodiment allows resting of the device over a universal joint on a shaft to ensure protection of the joint from fluids falling from above.
It is important to note, however, that it is contemplated that the planar surface may be supported by other means, such as adjustable arms or clamps that position the planar surface over the components to be protected.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.